Bajo Las Estrellas
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Twin Spica-Futatsu No Spica/ Estaba deprimida, él lo había notado, también sus otros amigos más tarde... -Dime… ¿Qué tal si tu y yo volvemos a tener una cita? -/-Gracias por levantarme el ánimo... -dijo, ruborizada.


**DISCLAIMER: Twin Spica, o Futatsu no Spica, no me pertenecen, la trama del fic sí, es de mi bella mente que necesitará terapia muy pronto XD**

**Bueno, éste es el primer y único fic que he escrito de esta serie, merecía ser re-escrita xD Es un anime muy bello y realmente quisiera que más personas lo reconocieran :)**

**¡Agradezco su lectura! :D**

**..**

**Bajo las estrellas.**

Leo, dio una mirada a su compañera. Ésta tenía el té entre sus manos, el cual era enfriado con rapidez por el viento que se hacía sentir esa mañana. Su mirada estaba oculta bajo sus cabellos, miraba la taza fijamente, como si se encontrara nadando allí. Tanto silencio lo estaba incomodando, usualmente no había de eso cuando estaba rondando cerca de ella.

Asumi Kamogawa, estaba deprimida.

Simplemente andaba mecánicamente de un lado a otro, esos días no eran los suyos. Sentía que las cosas podrían volver a ser complicadas, que quizá alguien o algo le arrebataría a su amigo fantasma, a quien, de por sí, no veía todos los días como hacía un tiempo. Él estaba allí ese día, pero estaba segura que pronto volvería a desaparecer.

El almanaque en la puerta de su habitación, marcaba la llegada de un día importante en poco tiempo. Aniversario de muerte, aniversario de la caída del cohete en Yuigahama. El viento la despertó levemente de sus pensamientos, y sonrió a Leo, que por todos los medios hacía señas, intentando despertarla, lo cual una vez logrado, intentó usar para animarla.

Logró apenas un poco lo que deseaba, y la vio partir a la academia, de pie sobre el techo. Allí fue con su uniforme azul, balanceando el bolso hacía adelante y hacía atrás.

—Espero que ellos puedan ayudarte, pequeña… —suspiró, notando como otra brisa fuerte movía las copas de los árboles.

Una vez en clases, su mano iba con rapidez, tomando apuntes de lo que el profesor decía. Cada palabra o explicación quedaba allí, todo era muy importante, menos, claro, cuando el mismo profesor paraba de hablar y regañaba a un par de muchachos que, sentados unos bancos más atrás, no paraban de discutir entre ellos. ¿Por qué se sentaban juntos si sabían cómo terminarían?

Ahí estaba Kei, últimamente constantemente con Shin. La causa era gracias a la clase que ahí mismo presenciaban, después de arrojarse con borradores, y darle con uno en la cara a un profesor, fueron castigados y obligados a limpiar dos aulas y el laboratorio cada día, a parte de asignarles un trabajo para ambos, consistente en el acto de bienvenida, el cual ocurriría en sólo un mes. Pero no había casi sospechas, la mayoría suponía que tanto tiempo que pasaban juntos, se debía a algo más.

Marika, sentada a su lado, los miro con fría molestia pintada en su cara. Ella se estaba preocupando más por los estudios que por otra cosa, y aun que ahora sabía que tenía amigos con los que podía contar, seguía siendo ella. Eran ruidosos, y no dejaban lugar a su concentración.

Mirando todo el acto de reojo, recargado en el banco de la última mesa, Shu tenía los pies cruzados y las manos como almohada, como de costumbre, mostrando una leve sonrisa de diversión por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hasta que su mirada vago a las primeras filas, encontrando a la 'pequeña gaviota', con la mirada gacha y al frente, sin dar importancia a sus amigos. Era extraño, hasta Ukita intentaba callarlos con su fulminante mirada.

—Hola, pequeña gaviota —saludó el muchacho de ojos ámbar, cuando se dirigían a la cafetería por el almuerzo. La castaña se volteó a verlo, esperando a que dijera lo que necesitaba decir

El apodo nunca caducó—. ¿Qué necesitas, Shu? —indagó, con sus manos al frente sosteniendo la maleta, curiosa y en espera. No hizo más que suspirar hondo al ver como respuesta una sonrisa del chico, como de costumbre.

Él, entonces, le dio una mirada ciertamente preocupado—. Valla… Ese si que fue un gran suspiro —alegó, agachando un poco su mirar hacía ella para preguntar—. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Asumi agacho la mirada nuevamente, regresando a su ensombrecido despertar. Realmente no tenía humor para nada, ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que se dedicó a contemplar lo que más le gustaba?

Allí estaba el cielo, esperando, casi rogando, por una mirada suya. ¿Dónde había dejado sus mapas de las estrellas en diferentes estaciones? Suspiró hondo otra vez. Le picaba la conciencia, no debería sentirse así, no tenía tantas razones.

Shu la observó por unos segundos, mirando al cielo, que comenzaba a oscurecer y mostraba una estrella brillante en medio de la nada. Otra media sonrisa cruzó su rostro al descubrir una idea. Bajando la mirada a ella, propuso—. Dime… ¿Qué tal si tu y yo tenemos otra cita?

La muchacha lo miró algo sorprendida por la pregunta. No se lo esperaba ni un poco, más por el hecho de estar perdida en sus pensamientos, otra vez que por cualquier cosa, ahora tenía que pensar en una respuesta. No le haría daño salir con él de nuevo, la había pasado bien la última, y única, vez que la había invitado. Mirar las estrellas desde allá arriba, con el telescopio.

Gran manera de olvidarse del mundo, con él de ayuda a su lado.

—De acuerdo —respondió, mostrando una sonrisa por segunda vez en el día. Y por un momento, él descubrió la misma sonrisa de hace unos días, allí estaba, intacta, haciéndolo sonreír también.

—Muy bien… —dijo—. Después de la escuela espérame en la entrada. —se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir al museo, donde se dignaría a tomar la siesta de siempre. Ella lo observó irse, ahora más esperanzada con el hecho de que podría salir del malestar momentáneo. El grito de su amiga, con su nombre como protagonista, la hizo voltear también.

—¡Asumi! —ahí estaba el grito a los cuatro vientos de la muchacha, que corría hacía ella rápidamente.

—¿Qué ocurre Kei?

Dando un suspiro, para recargar sus pulmones, siendo observada, tomó a la chica por los hombros, con mirada de arrepentimiento—. Hoy no voy a poder cenar contigo y con Ringo, lo lamento.

Intentó recordarlo, lográndolo enseguida. Un presentimiento le había dicho que tenía algo que hacer, pero en ese momento no tenía las ganas suficientes—. No importa, le diré a Ringo que se cancela —le intentó quitar importancia—. ¿Qué otros planes tienes?

Una vena se hizo ver en la frente de la más alta, a la vez que elevaba un puño en alto de la rabia. La Kamogawa sonrió levemente, serena para que se tranquilice, ¿ahora podía sonreír?—. ¿Otra vez el trabajo grupal con Shin?

—Si… —dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado, en señal de resignación—. Es que esta vez tendremos que ir a casa de otro compañero…por ideas.

—De acuerdo —asintió—. ¡Bien por ti! Estás esforzándote mucho —felicitó, aun con su sonrisa intacta. Kei lo notó, y se contagió de ella, abrazándola después.

—Se ve que ya estas mejor —dijo, casi asfixiándola— ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Ya se solucionaron tus problemas? —otra vez con sus manos en sus hombros, mirándola intrigada, en espera de una respuesta afirmativa.

Asumi borró su sonrisa, entrando en nerviosismo. No los había olvidado, allí estaban. Pero la idea era distraerse. El hecho de haber sido invitada a salir por el Suzuki le había acomodado las emociones lo suficiente.

—Creo saber por qué estás tan feliz —sonrió alegre, y luego divertida, con algo de picardía al notar que la había puesto algo nerviosa. Afirmó sus manos en sus caderas, guiñándole un ojo—. Es genial que ya estés mejor… —el móvil de la muchacha empezó a sonar, una vez que lo atendió, el grito que casi la deja sorda se ganó una buena reprimenda entre más gritos que causaron una discusión, se despidió de su mejor amiga y salió corriendo hacía donde estaba Shin.

Luego de la hora y media acordada para el almuerzo, la campana se hizo oír por todo el campus, los estudiantes se apresuraron a llegar a sus clases. Era la última hora dentro de la institución.

Otra clase, donde Kei y Shin llegaron tarde, y entre nuevas discusiones debido a la dicha tardanza. Se habían perdido en el regreso, y bien les había ido hasta que lograron llegar. El obvio culpable, era regañado constantemente, siendo observado por los compañeros, quienes admiraban con diversión la escena que ya era costumbre.

El día de clases acabó rápido, en la puerta de entrada a la academia, estaba Asumi esperando al muchacho que llegaba caminando con el bolso al hombro, y complacido de verla ahí, como estaba acordado.

—Buenas tardes, ¿lista para nuestra cita? —indagó primordialmente, ganándose un asentimiento claro.

—Si… —la sola idea de volver a esa pacífica terraza, no hacía más que darle ganas de mostrar una leve sonrisa de felicidad.

Entre pasos y palabras, que conformaban la charla que tuvieron en la caminata, llegaron al mismo lugar donde habían estado la vez anterior. Subieron la misma escalera, y ahí estaba el telescopio esperando. Pero no fue necesario usarlo. Apenas elevar la mirada, Asumi extendió sus brazos hacía los lados apenas, sonriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Sentía que era abrazada por el firmamento, y que las estrellas formaban cada vez más parte de sí misma. Detrás de ella, el muchacho sonreía, con los ojos cerrados también, mirando hacía arriba, acompañándola. Era un sentimiento único, el de estar amando algo que no se podía tocar, algo que solamente creía en los sentimientos de todos los que lo adoraban.

Sentados, más tarde, con una lata de soda cada uno, Shu dejo salir una pequeña risa—. Sea cual sea el problema —ella lo miro, con sorpresa, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería—, nunca te dejes vencer —logró una sonrisa en su infantil rostro—, dejarlos fluir…es parte importante para que pasen…

—¿Cómo supiste? —preguntó, intrigada. El muchacho sabía que estaba deprimida, como todos lo habían supuesto. Pero nunca había mencionado problemas, dificultad alguna. Algo dentro de ella sintió un escalofrío, que sintió sus brazos también. ¿Habría sido Leo?

—Creo que ya te conozco lo suficiente —fue su respuesta, dejando de lado la soda para recargarse en sus brazos.

—Mi padre me dijo que no se a sentido muy bien últimamente —confesó entonces, mirando hacía arriba, sin bajar la mirada en ningún momento. Su sonrisa no estaba, pero solamente mirando hacía ahí sentía tranquilidad al contar las cosas.

—Bueno… También se acerca el aniversario de tu madre —alegó, recordando un viejo tema de conversación entre sus demás compañeros—. ¿Verdad? —se ganó una cara de asombro, que le causó gracia.

¿Cómo sabía él de eso? — ¿Fue…Leo? —susurró el nombre del fantasma, no asimilaba otras posibilidades, pero él no pudo haber sido tampoco.

—Habías mencionado que ya no estaba, pero al poco tiempo volviste a mencionarlo —recordó.

Ella había entrado en desesperación por no poder verlo. Simplemente no veía su mundo sin su amigo, pero, en efecto, al poco tiempo, ya mostraba una sonrisa, alegando que nuevamente había logrado verlo. Kei la felicitó, todos habían visto a Leo el día que simplemente desapareció. Ahora estaban alegres de que haya regresado, aun que ellos no pudieran verlo—. Tienes razón, Leo no se volverá a ir —sonrió, con la mirada puesta en los brillantes puntos arriba, que también le sacaban toda inseguridad.

Se puso de pie, sacudiendo su falda de la escuela, y su compañero también lo hizo. Dio una última mirada al firmamento, sonriente, y siendo observada con atenta satisfacción.

—_Sonríes cuando vez las estrellas…_ —Pensó para sí Shu, automáticamente recordando la primera vez que se le había ocurrido llevarla ahí. Asumi se ruborizó un poco por la mirada, esa escena ya la había vivido la primera vez que vinieron en una cita, a ese mismo lugar. El chico volvió a sonreír—. Me gusta verte bajo las estrellas, pequeña gaviota —se le acercó y revolvió el cabello, ante lo que ella llevó sus manos a su cabeza, intentando detenerlo.

— ¡No hagas eso Shu! —le regaño, estaba completamente roja, el le había dicho lo que sentía en menos de dos minutos, y lo que ella le acababa de decir no era una respuesta razonable. Ahora estaba ciertamente nerviosa. Lo estuvo más cuando él se inclinó a su altura, trayendo con tal acción el recuerdo de su primer encuentro también.

—Tú…también —dijo, suavemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza de los nervios. Él la miraba divertido, estaba al tanto de que la incomodaba bastante—, te ves bien…bajo las estrellas —terminó de responder. Pronto sintió una mano caer sobre su cabeza nuevamente, y moverse de allí hasta su mejilla.

Seguidamente, una suave presión en su frente, y una exactamente igual, sobre su boca.

—Me alegra escuchar eso…

Escuchó decir. Abrió sus ojos y lo miro desde su lugar, sonriendo con pinta de alegría. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, comenzando a reír nerviosa por lo que había pasado, contagiándolo—. Gracias por levantarme el ánimo.

**..**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Yo ya no estoy tan satisfecha como antes XD pero igual, espero que sea de su agrado n.n Lamento los errores de ortografía o gramática, no lo releí e.éU**

**¡Reviews! :D**


End file.
